The Renegade Doctor
"I AM NOT A FRICKEN RACIST!" -The Renegade Doctor, Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) Character The Renegade Doctor is different than his previous & future canon & (non-canon?) incarnations, he considers himself a Renegade for unknown reasons. His personality is very odd, as he doesn't give a shit about anything and swears a lot, he is considered by many to be racist which he claims he is "NOT A FRICKEN RACIST!". He used to be mainly on Earth than Traveling through time & space mainly cause the Tardis can't take off anywhere so Renegade had to stay on earth until he can find a way of fixing the Tardis. At some point he tries to go somewhere but unfortunately the Tardis took him back to earth. He tries again and luckily take anywhere apart from earth, he lands on the Sand planet where he meets his first companion Fripp the Robot who luckily fixed the Tardis and now he and Fripp can go anywhere. He can play Guitar as seen in The Entity of Doom, which he claims he stole it from Marc Bolan when he was with T. Rex, He also bought another guitar at some point. When he was captured on the reality talent show Galaxy's Got Talent he forms a band with Jack the Bassist & Bonham the Drummer, unfortunately they didn't win but the Doctor defeat the judges and got them back home on earth, he is then asked by the members to join their band which he accepts. Outfit During series 1 he wore a a black blazer, white t-shirt, light red dotted cravat and black waistcoat. In series 2 & 3 he wore a long Navy blue coat with red trims inside, along with a range of hoodies and shirts- which is COMPLETELY ORIGINAL. For series 4 he still had the coat but got rid of the rest and wears a dark and sometimes a light denim shirt and denim trousers, he finally got rid of the cravat for a grey tie. Adventures "Ah, fuck... what the hell just happened? AH that was painful! That is the most painful regeneration I had yet... I don't know how my previous incarnations had this- if i even had any- oh my god. I think... I'm young again! I'm fucking young again! Yes!" 'Series One' [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/Day_of_The_Renegade Day of The Renegade] After Surviving the Time War and not helping his (Non-Canon) incarnations. The Forgettable War Doctor regenerates into his successor The Renegade Doctor. Renegade Doctor finds himself in a a neighborhood where it is being attacked by BELTs. 'Attack of Axon' The Doctor is walking down the neighborhood but is also being attacked by by two Axons who appeared out of nowhere. The Axons are working for this mysterious villain who wants the Doctor dead. 'Kidnapped of The Doctor' The Doctor gets Kidnapped by three assassins cause the Doctor is a wanted alien in the entire Galaxy. & Whoever captures him is given a million credits by Mr. Big Business Person. 'The Encounter of Doom' After being captured again. Renegade finally finds out who was all behind the evil scheme. [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Device_of_Doom The Device of Doom] After Discovering that the Evil Claw Man was behind the evil scene and using the Genesis Ark from Da War. The Doctor is captured and must find a way to escape and defeat the Evil Claw Man & the Daleks. 'Series Two' 'Crash of The Tardis' The Doctor Crashes to earth...... Again!. After he tries to go somewhere. 'Revenge of Robot' he Doctor receives a call by U.N.I.T. that claims there has been a murder in a house that is said to HAUNTED. Th Doctor goes to the house but doesn't find the dead body, but he does find is a scientist who is reviving a robot that the Doctor had encountered before. 'The Unexpected Meeting' The Doctor decides to see if the Tardis can take him anywhere apart from earth. Well he finally got his wish and ends up on the desert planet. he meets a new friend Fripp the Robot and they both must stop the monster and a Donkey. 'The Entity of Doom' After landing in an unknown planet The Tardis goes wild and is possessed by an Entity. 'The New Year's day Kidnap' It is December 31st 2015, after the Doctor had too much to drink and helped back home with Fripp, he gets kidnaps.....AGAIN!. [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy%27s_Got_Talent_(of_Death) Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death)] After being kidnapped again. The Doctor finds himself on a reality show called Galaxy's Got Talent where everyone dies on if they don't win and the Doctor must find a band quick before times runs out. 'Series Three' 'The Unfortunate Fortune' Coming Soon 'Into The Fripp' Coming Soon 'Doctor On Doctor' Coming Soon 'Return of The Master.....AGAIN!!' Coming Soon 'Series Four' 'The Lonely Sod' Coming Soon Stinky Pete of The Doctor coming Soon Sore Arse & I Coming Soon 'The Cybermen Inversion' Coming Soon 'The Cybermen Invasion' Coming Soon 'Two Many Doctor Who's' After the other Doctors misdirect Renegade to the wrong location they don't have to spend time with him, he faces a Black Dalek! The Doctor says he didn't know there could be Black Daleks, so the Black Dalek calls him a racist, exterminating him to death n' that. As he dies, he hopes he doesn't have any pointless hair, regenerating into The Jealous Doctor. "I'm dying... Y'know, I never got to tell the Brigadier how I really feel about- oh. 'Bout to start, isn't it? Here we frickin' go again. I hope I don't have any frickin' pointless hair this time. Frickin' frick." Appearances *Doctor Who 1X01 FanFilm Parody: Day of the Renegade *Doctor Who 1X02 FanFilm Parody: Attack of Axons *Doctor Who 1X03 FanFilm Parody: Kidnapped of The Doctor Part 1 *Doctor Who 1X04 FanFilm Parody: Kidnapped of The Doctor Part 2 *Doctor Who 1X05 FanFilm Parody: The Encounter of Doom *Doctor Who 1X06 FanFilm Parody: And the Device of Doom Part 1 *Doctor Who 1X07 FanFilm Parody: And the Device of Doom Part 2 *Series 2, Episode 1: The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) *Doctor Who 2X00 FanFilm Parody: Crash of the Tardis *Doctor Who 2X01 FanFilm Parody: Revenge of Robot *Doctor Who 2X02 FanFilm Parody: The Unexpected Meeting *Doctor Who 2X03 FanFilm Parody: The Entity of Doom *Doctor Who 2X04 FanFilm Parody: The New year's Day Kidnap *Doctor Who 2X05 FanFilm Parody: Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) *Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? (Cameo) *Doctor Who 3X01 FanFilm Parody: The Unfortunate Fortune *Doctor Who 3X02 FanFilm Parody: Into the Fripp *Doctor Who 3X03 FanFilm Parody: Doctor on Doctor *Doctor Who 3X04 FanFilm Parody: Return of the Master.....AGAIN!! *Doctor Who 4X01 FanFilm Parody: The Lonely Sod *Doctor Who 4X02 FanFilm Parody: Stinky Pete of The Doctor *Doctor Who 4X03 FanFilm Parody: Sore Arse & I *Doctor Who 4X04 FanFilm Parody: The Cybermen Inversion *Doctor Who 4X05 FanFilm Parody: The Cybermen Invasion *Doctor Who 4X06 FanFilm Parody: Inferno of The Scientist *Doctor Who 4X07 FanFilm Parody: Personality Crisis *Doctor Who 4X08 FanFilm Parody: Parting of The Renegade Category:Doctors